Infantry Weapons of the Chinese Military
Pistols Military * QSW-06 - 5.8 mm silenced pistol, replacing the Type 67 silenced pistol (In Service) * QSZ-92 - 9 mm and 5.8mm pistol (In Service-Main) * Type 84 - 7.62 mm small pistol for Security and Police forces. * Type 67 - 7.62 mm silenced pistol * Type 59 - 9mm semiautomatic, copy of the Soviet Makarov PM. Civilian * Type 77 - 7.62 mm pistol for People's Armed Police and Civil police. * Type 64 - 7.62 mm semi-automatic pistol, first firearm to be indigenously developed by the People's Republic of China. Withdrawn from army but in service with the People's Armed Police and Civil police. Submachine Guns * CF-05 - 9 mm submachine gun * JS 9mm - 9 mm suppressed submachine gun * QCW-05 - 5.8 mm suppressed submachine gun * Type 85 - 7.62 mm Upgraded suppressed Type 79 submachine gun * Type 79 - 7.62 mm submachine gun (In Service with Airbourne and Special Force troops) * Type 64 - 7.62 mm suppressed low flash submachine gun Rifles 5.8mm Assault rifle * QBZ-03 - 5.8 mm Assualt rifle (In Limited Service) * QBZ-95 - 5.8 mm Bullpup Assault rifle (In Service-Main) * Type 87 - 5.8 mm Assault rifle, using similar design to the Type 81 (Not in Service) 7.62mm Assault rifle * Type 86 - 7.62 mm Bullpup Assault rifle (Not in Service) * Type 81 - 7.62 mm Assault rifle (In Service with Reserves) * Type 63 - 7.62 mm Assault rifle * Type 56- 7.62 mm Assault rifle, Chinese derivative of the AK-47 (Not in Service) 5.56mm Assault rifle * Norinco CQ - 5.56mm Assault rifle, unlicensed derivative of the Colt M16 rifle for export market Sniper Rifles * AMR-2 - 12.7x108mm Anti-material Sniper rifle * W-03 * JS 7.62 - 7.62x54 mm Sniper Rifle (In limited Service) * QBU-88 - 5.8x42 mm Bullpup Sniper rifle (In Service) * Type 85 - 7.62 mm Sniper rifle updated from the Type 79 (In limited Service) * Type 79 - 7.62 mm Sniper rifle, copy of Soviet Dragunov SVD Machine Guns * QBB-95 - 5.8 mm light support weapon (LSW) * QJY-88 - 5.8 mm general purpose machine gun, replacing Type 67 general purpose machine gun * Type 80 - 7.62 mm general purpose machine gun (copy of the Soviet PKMS) * Type 67 - 7.62 mm general purpose machine gun, replacing the Type 53 (SG43) and Type 57 (SGM) 7.62 mm general purpose machine guns Shoulder Launched Weapons * PF-98 - 120 mm Anti-tank rocket launcher * PF-97 - 80 mm fuel air explosive rocket launcher * PF-89 - 80 mm Lightweight Anti-tank rocket launcher * FHJ-84 - 2x62mm Rocket launcher, replacing the Type 69-1 RPG * Type 79 * Type 69 RPG - 40 mm RPG launcher, derivative of RPG-7. Automatic Grenade Launchers * LG-1 * LG-2 * LG-3 * QLT-89 * QLB-06 * QLZ-87 * Type 87 Mortars 120mm * Type 86 - 120 mm 100mm * Type 89 - 100 mm * Type 80 - 100 mm 82mm * W-99 - 82 mm * Type 87 - 82 mm * Type 84 - 82 mm 60mm * Type 90 - 60 mm * Type 93 - 60 mm Flamethrowers * Type 74 * Type 58 Category:Weapons of the People's Republic of China